


God bless your soul

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Homophobia, Kings & Queens, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were perfect for each other, God and Demon, yin and yang... So they decided that no one would be able to separate them, to tear life and death apart.





	God bless your soul

Mikasa walked slowly through the forest that was near the castle, until she reached the clearings she was looking for. They were so peaceful and held such beauty that the young princess, and future queen, of the kingdom of Paradis couldn't help but be mesmerized every single time she got there. Unicorns drank from the crystalline water of the petite lake which was placed in the middle of the clearing, some spirits danced idly at the calming rhythm of the wind, and the werewolves howled at the moon before running away into the forest.

She smiled to herself and sighed, slowly raising her arm until it was as high as she could raise it, and then she snapped her fingers. Shortly after, the figure of a branch of a cypress appeared on her pale arm, until the green leafs covered the back of her hand. Mikasa felt immediate peace as a spout of power began to dwell within her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, noticing the curious stares of the animals she had previously seen, and then she exhaled.

—Come to me, Artemis.— She murmured. Mikasa opened her eyes and she watched how the beautiful goddess emerged from the mark she had recently adquired. Artemis, the goddess of hunt, wild animals, birth and virginity bowed once she saw her protegée, the same girl she had given her blessing when she was borned eighteen years ago. The creatures were now reunited around Mikasa and Artemis, bowing at them, as the goddess purified her soul and took away all those dark feelings that hunted Mikasa. A brach cracked behind them, and Mikasa instantly turned around.

She was expecting to see one of the soldiers that served her adoptive father, Grisha Jeager, with all their heart and soul, but instead she found herself looking at a beautiful, blonde young lady. They weren't far from each other, but it felt as if they were miles apart, and Mikasa couldn't understand why she felt like that. She began moving towards the girl, without even noticing she was doing so, and stopped once they were some centimetres apart. The girl had piercing eyes, which reminded Mikasa of pure and crystalline water, even ice; a crooked nose and refined features. Mikasa wasn't able to recognise her, nor she remembered the beautiful girl before.

—Who are you?— The princess calmly asked. She should have been cautious, that was what she had been taught throught the years, but something was making her act otherwise. She noticed that the pther girl was considerably shorter than her, yet she seemed to be as old as her. She slowly brought a hand to her nape, touching softly the skin and the name that was written there since the day she was borned. The name was written with beautiful letters yet it had a bloody red colour that contrasted her pale skin. “ _Annaise_ ”

—My name is Annie Braun, and I am the princess of the kingdom of Mare, and I have come to Paradis to marry the princess...— Her voice was as soft as silk and quite soothing. Mikasa found herself aching to hear more of it, to hear the girl, Annie, say her name in a whisper only both of them could hear. 

—Is that so? Well, I do wish you good luck, especially knowing that our princess is rather... Fussy. She hasn't accepted any prince that has come to our kingdom in order to marry her. Anyway, my name is Mikasa Rivaille, pleased to meet you.— She didn't understand why she had lied to a complete stranger, but what she knew was that she was more than satisfied when she saw the small smirk on Annie's lips when she finished talking, though she began to feel how her heart sank when she remembered the fact that Grisha and Carla Jeager were not going to let her marry a girl, even if she was a princess as she was.

—I will gladly accept the challenge and claim your princess' heart as mine.— The determination behind Annie's words struck Mikasa as hard as lightning, though she felt oddly comforted by her words, by her mere presence. —So... You are the protegée of Artemis? I guess that I chose wisely when I decided to come here the exact moment I felt the enormous power of a summoning.— Annie's eyes looked straight into Mikasa's, as if she was directly looking at her soul, and then she smiled.

—I feel flattered. May I know which deity has blessed you?— Mikasa was beginning to drown in the mysteryous aura of Annie when she saw how she lowered her head slightly. The air that surrounded them grew heavy and the creatures ran away at the same time that Artemis got into a defensive position behind Mikasa. 

—Very well...— Annie's voice was deeper than before, not much but it still was, and Mikasa stared at her in awe. Three red lines appeared below Annie's eyes, and she sighed, kneeling down. —Hear my call... Satanael— Mikasa's jaw dropped slightly when she heard Satan's antique name, and she opened her eyes widely as she watched how the Devil himself appeared from Annie's back. He jumped back and positioned behind Annie, who got up slowly. Mikasa was going to talk, when she heard a shot, which hit Satan since he whined lowly. The two girls looked at each other for some seconds before Mikasa made Artemis disappear. She ran away as fast as she could, listening how a male voice, which she recognised as Jean Kirstein's, threatened Annie.

* * *

 Mikasa sat in the throne room, watching how a prince walked away from her, hurt from the rejection he had received from the princess. She looked at her sides, and saw how her parents shook their heads in pure disappointment, and she sighed, wondering when Annie would go and “claim her heart as hers” as she had said when they had met in the clearing some days before. 

She heard screams coming from behind the door of the room, telling someone they would hurt them if they didn't go back, and then she felt that immense power she had felt when she first saw Satan, and then she heard terrified screams. The door opened widely, and there she was, Annie Braun was looking at her with a wide smirk. Her parents got up and prepared to summon Zeus and Hera, but they were interrupted by a wave of power that Satan had created when he stomped hard on the floor.

—I told you I would come and claim the princess' heart, didn't I?— Annie said, her voice almost sarcastic yet soft, and Mikasa stood up smiling, though she was pushed back by her father.

—Who are you and how dare you to come into this castle, you demon?— Grisha said as Zeus crept from inside him. It was impossible to not fear Grisha once his deity had been summoned, yet Annie didn't flinch a single bit, in fact, her smirk grew wider.

—My name is Annaise Leonhart, princess of Marley and protegée of Satanael... And I've come to marry your daughter, Mikaela Ackerman... My soulmate.— Once she had said her last words, Annie lowered the fabric that covered her left shoulder until her collarbone could be seen. Above it, in black and romanic letters, it was written Mikasa's birth name. It all made sense for Mikasa in that exact moment, why she had felt that calmed in Annie's presence back when they met, why she had been mesmerized when she had seen how Satanael was summoned, why she had felt that attracted to a complete stranger.

—No child of mine is going to marry a person of their same sex, nor a person who has been corrupted by a demon.— Carla Jeager said as her deity, Hera, positioned in an offensive position. Annie shook her head and streched out her left arm towards Mikasa, as if she was inviting her to take her hand.

—What do you say, Mikaela Ackerman, protegée of Artemis, princess of Paradis... Will you marry me?— She asked, and then Hera and Zeus jumped and attacked her, though Satanael fought them back. Mikasa was held by both of her parents, but her gaze was fixed on Annie, solely Annie. She nodded slightly as she murmured a quiet 'yes' and reached out her right arm, which glowed, the cypress branch appearing on it. 

—Artemis!— Mikasa was surpised by the power that that summon had, because it was enough to make her parents to fly away from her. She grabbed the fabric of her dress and ran towards her soulmate, not giving a single damn about her parents nor their enraged screams. 

Annie hugged her tightly when she was within range, and snapped her fingers once she was holding Mikasa close to her but had one hand free. In the blink of an eye, they were no longer inside the throne room, but in the clearing. Mikasa separated from her and watched Annie as the blonde girl knelt down and took a small box from her coat, revealing a golden ring inside it. She took it carefully and she placed it with care in Mikasa's ring finger. They didn't need to talk to each other, since they felt as if they had known the other since the moment they were born. They could trust each other, even if they had barely talked. They felt attracted to the other since the first moment they caught a glimpse of the other. 

—I've searched for you since the day I turned fifteen... You cannot imagine how I felt when I was told that you were the princess of Paradis, a beautiful maiden with raven hair and smooth, pale skin and a mesmerizing voice. I am so happy that I have finally found you... I want you to let me treat you like the goddess you are...— Annie kissed her hand before getting up and kissing softly her lips. The kiss felt as if Heaven and Hell and finally come into peace with each other, becoming the most delightful place one could have ever heard about. It was better than what both of them had ever dreamt, and it was then when they realised somehing. They were perfect for each other, God and Demon, yin and yang... So they decided that no one would be able to separate them, to tear life and death apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Mikasa is actually called Mikaela, but she prefers to be called Mikasa since it's a nickname that her brothers, Levi Ackerman and Eren Jeager, gave her. She uses the surname Rivaille since it was her biological mother's surname.  
> Annie is actually called Annaise, but she prefers to be called Annie since that's how her mother called her before dying. She uses the surname Braun since that was her mother's surname.


End file.
